<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars Don't Define You by Tr4um4_1nc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078777">Scars Don't Define You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr4um4_1nc/pseuds/Tr4um4_1nc'>Tr4um4_1nc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting, Other, Scars, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr4um4_1nc/pseuds/Tr4um4_1nc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little oneshot for me to project onto Kokichi and vent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars Don't Define You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi sat on xyeir bed. It was about... 1 am xe'd say? Xe had xyeir slowed music playing, xyeir small salt rock rainbow light on, and xyeir body pillow close. Yet xe still couldn't sleep. Why? Because xe was putting all their concentration into running the blade of xyeir pencil sharpener on xyeir thigh. Only one. Xyeir right thigh. Xe didn't do this for the pain, or pleasure. Xe was just sad and the cutting helped calm xym down.</p><p>Once xe was done xe put the blade back, set the screw on, and screwed it in with some pink handled sewing scissors. Xe sat there, not feeling it at first. Just what xe wanted. To not feel it. But the cuts began to make a burning sensation as the air hit it. Xe hissed, throwing the blanket off to stare. </p><p>Xe used to love xyeir thighs. Now look at them. They, well, one, was cut several times. Xe ruined xyeir perfect body. Xe ruined xyeir body. </p><p>Ouma sat there, staring at the cuts. "I... I really self harmed... No no no no NO! I didn't want to actually do it! All I wanted was the feeling! I don't want these cuts! They aren't mine! They aren't mine! They aren't mine! They... They arent mine. "  Xe wiped away the tears pouring down xyeir cheeks, though xe was dying to check xyeirslef in the mirror, for an ugly crier xe looks amazing when xey cry. Xe out the blanket on and laid down, pretending to be cuddling up to a loved one. The music calmed xym and soon xe had drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>